


Broken Pieces

by ReyReyRay



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6 (Comics), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Bad guys, Big Hero 6 - Freeform, Disney, F/M, Fanfiction, Hiro Hamada - Freeform, Hiro x Reader, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6), Superheroes, Thriller, save the day, superhero, woooooo, wow great fun, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyReyRay/pseuds/ReyReyRay
Summary: You and Hiro are the best of friends and always have been. You two have always been there for each other and never let the other down. Your friendship was unbreakable even when you and Hiro finally started going out. That was until you mysteriously moved away without saying goodbye.





	1. Chocolate Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to meet everyone!

***Narrator P.O.V.***  
  
        The little bells jingled wildly. Aunt Cass ran to the door to greet the customer.  
  
        "Welcome to the Lucky Cat Cafe!" She started. She soon noticed that it was just Hiro Hamada, her nephew, and (Y/N) (L/N), his best friend. They were panting and sweating like crazy causing a customer to leave the cafe without purchasing anything. (Y/N) took off her sweaty jacket and tied it around her waist.  
  
        "Guys, how many times do I have to tell you, no scaring the customers away." She whispered furiously. "Now go sit down and do something useful." Aunt Cass pushed the two towards the nearest unoccupied table, shoving a chocolate donut in each of their mouths. "And to keep you guys out of trouble, you two are not allowed to exit the cafe through any door." She added. "That includes the back door, Hiro." Hiro rolled his eyes and swallowed his donut.  
  
        (Y/N) frowned and wiped some chocolate icing off her lips with the back of her hand. "Aww. Sorry, Aunt Cass. We were just-" She began but Hiro clapped his hand over her mouth and elbowed her under the table, his eyes never leaving Aunt Cass'. (Y/N) tried to finish her sentence but it was no use.  
  
        "Sorry, Aunt Cass. We love you." Hiro smiled, obviously faking it. The gap between his two front teeth completed his childish look. Aunt Cass narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
  
        "I don't know what I'm going to do with you two." She mumbled, leaving to attend a customer.  
  
                                                                                                             • • • • •   
  
        Hiro half dragged (Y/N), who was still licking the icing off her lips up, to his room and shut the door behind him. He went to his window and opened it. A bright ray of sunlight shined through the thick glass, lighting the room up. "Didn't I tell you not to tell Aunt Cass?" He hissed as quietly as he could.  
  
        (Y/N) sat on the edge of his bed and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you whispering?"  
  
        "Shh!" Hiro shushed her. "Just answer the question."  
  
        "Yes," (Y/N) admitted. "Sorry."  
  
        The two had been chased by the cops for bot-fighting again. They had decided to use the money for Aunt Cass' birthday which was coming soon. They wanted to use the money for purchasing gifts.  
  
        "It's fine but if you had told her, we'd be doomed. Today she's grumpy. This morning, the health inspector came to look at the cafe and he was not happy. Apparently, his girlfriend broke up with him so he took it out on the cafe." Hiro explained.  
  
        "Why were you whispering?" (Y/N) repeated. Hiro just sighed.  
  
        (Y/N) fished her iPod out of her pant pocket and plugged her earphones in. She played (F/S), her favorite song.  
  
         Hiro sat in his chair and searched for more bot-fights on the internet. He scrolled down to the bottom of the search page and found one quickly. He clicked on it and checked the time slot. He booked the 3 o'clock event. It would start in about an hour.  
  
       Hiro grabbed Megabot, his homemade robot. "Come on." He pulled (Y/N) off his bed and turned off the computer. "Let's go."  
  
        (Y/N) took out her earphones and yawned. "Don't you remember? Aunt Cass said that she won't let us exit the cafe through any door" She reminded him as she plopped down on the floor.  
  
        "Right," Hiro remembered dropping Megabot on his desk. He sat on the floor next to (Y/N). A few minutes later or awkward continuous staring, he picked the bot back up and raised his eyebrow. "Who says that we have to leave by door?"


	2. The Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jumping out of windows is quite the experience, but please don't try this at home

*Hiro's P.O.V.*

          "Are you sure this is safe?" (Y/N) asked me even though she clearly knew that it wasn't.

        I grinned. "Oh come on, (Y/N). Don't be a baby." I opened up my window. "Baymax and I do this all the time!"

        (Y/N) poked her head out the window and looked down and stared for a few minutes. She was probably looking at the sidewalk about three floors down.

        "Hamada, you're crazy. You know that right?" She declared. 

       I chuckled. "Of course I know that. That's why I'm an illegal bot fighter, an inventor, and a superhero-." My eyes got big and I quickly covered my mouth.

        Even though I've been friends with (Y/N) forever, I've never really told her that I was in Big Hero 6. I just don't want to tell anyone or else they'll make a big deal out of it. I know that (Y/N) is different from anyone and everyone else and that I can trust her with anything, but I just haven't thought about telling her yet. 

        (Y/N) stared at me and laughed obnoxiously. "In your dreams, buddy. You? A superhero? Good one. And I'm the queen!" She laughed again but I never changed my expression.

        "I'm serious. Trust me, you don't want to..." I started but gave up. "Fine. I'll just tell you. You'll just keep bugging me if I don't." She shrugged. I knew that if she wanted to know something, she wouldn't give up on finding out what it was. That's why she knows all my really private secrets which I totally regret telling her.

        I went to the kitchen downstairs and picked up the first newspaper I saw. I returned to my room and skimmed through the paper until I found the picture I was looking for. I laid down the paper in front of (Y/N). "Have you ever heard of Big Hero 6?" I asked.

        She nodded and came up with a theory. "I know!" She snapped her fingers. "You must be the brains or something. You know, the person behind the scenes who designs the gear and tracks the criminals." 

        "Well, sort of. I-in a way. I did design the suits and helped make the gadgets but I'm not the brainiac person or whatever you called it. Compared to the rest of the team, I'm just average smart." I explained. (Y/N) stared at me in disbelief with her mouth wide open.

        "You? Average smart? The world must be ending!"

        I snickered quietly. "Well do you see that person?" I pointed the boy flying on the robot, which was me.

        "Oh yeah. I didn't recognize you without all the crazy hair." She said reaching out to touch my hair.

        I dodged her hand. "Hey! Don't mess with the hair."

        "So you're in Big Hero 6?" I nodded. "Wow."

        (Y/N) looked back at the window, remembering what we were about to do. "So are we going or not?"

        I smiled. "Thought you'd never ask." I walked over to my desk and grabbed Megabot. I found an old sling-on backpack and I stuffed him in there. I swung the backpack on and said, "Ow?"

        A little beeping sound broke the short silence and Baymax popped out of his charging station. "Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Hello, Hiro and (Y/N)."

        "Baymax, we're gonna go out the window now. Wanna come?" I informed the marshmallow-like robot.

        Baymax blinked. "Alright."

        I smiled and jumped excitedly. "Then come on," I said dragging him towards the open window. "You first."

        Baymax stepped out of the window, plummeting down. I watched him as he landed on the ground for less than a second and bounced up a little, turning a few heads.

        "Alright (Y/N), you're next." She smiled nervously. The scared smile. "Don't worry, Baymax will catch you. If he doesn't, then..." I stopped talking before I made her bail out. I took her hand and pulled her up to the window. As she looked down, I shoved her without her knowing. She screamed bloody murder the whole way down but then laughed as she bounced on Baymax. 

        "Thank you Baymax!" She hugged the robot and Baymax nodded. Then she looked up at me. "Hamada, if you ever do that again, you are so dead." I backed away from the window until I was touching the back wall of my room. I put one leg against the wall and pushed against it, running as fast as I could. "Here I come!" I yelled as I cannonballed out the window.

        I fell into Baymax's arms. "That was fun, wasn't it? Good job Baymax, much better than that first day." I patted Baymax's arm and shook my head as I remembered the first time we jumped out my window. Baymax was chasing a butterfly when I jumped but luckily, there was a big blowup cat balloon for the cafe. I popped it and got in huge trouble.

        "We jumped out a window," Baymax said.

        I hopped out of Baymax's arms and checked my watch. The one that (Y/N) gave me for my thirteenth birthday. Somehow, I didn't lose it in my kinda messy bedroom. Fine! It's like a junkyard.

        "We gotta go or we'll be late for the bot fight."


	3. Bot Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fighting robots, oh me oh my

*Normal P.O.V*

        You followed Hiro into a dark alley. There was a large group of people crowded around a fat man with a shiny bald head. As you got closer, you saw the remains of previous bots that had tried to battle against the bald man scattered around the bot fight arena. There were metal robot arms, legs, bodies, weapons, and heads. They freaked you out a bit.

        You suddenly felt glad that you sent Baymax back home. He would have been screaming bloody murder if he saw all these dead robots.

        You and Hiro had arrived at the arena just in time to see a large black and red robot with the word 'DEATH' painted across it in all caps armed with knives, swords, and a chainsaw tear apart a smaller orange robot. The bald man smiled evilly as the loser frowned and requested a rematch. 

        "Please, Bishamon. Could I please have a rematch?" She begged. 

        You knew what Bishamon meant. The name means god of war.

        "Go home Akeno. Beat it." The bald man said, somehow knowing this girl in about her thirties.

        Hiro interrupted the argument. "Can I try? I have a robot. I built it myself." He showed the bald man Megabot, making sure that the yellow painted smiley face was facing the man. You just grinned.

        Hiro had a trick he liked to use during bot fights. He'd act all innocent at first. He would then pay to play and then he'd lose the first match. After that, Hiro would ask for a rematch and give even more money and the opponent would just leave the money won from the first match in the paying bowl and add an even bigger pile of cash. During the rematch, he'd totally destroy the opponent. Hiro used this technique just to see how the opponent reacted and he'd get more money that way.

        "Scram kid. This isn't a game for babies." Bishamon said to Hiro.

        You rolled your eyes. Lots of people misjudge Hiro's age because he hasn't quite gotten his growths burg yet, making him as tall as an eleven years old. You didn't get your growths burg yet either which made you three or four inches shorter than Hiro.

        Hiro reached into his pocket and pulled out a few 20 dollar bills. "I got some money." The bald man smiled and got ready for the fight.  
          
        "3! 2! 1! GO!" The crowd screamed and the robots started. Hiro didn't really try. He pretended to struggle with the robot remote. Bishamon's DEATH robot cut Megabot in half.

        "That was my first fight. Can I go again?" Hiro seemed desperate and the man agreed just because of Hiro's age. As usual, Hiro put a roll of cash in the paying bowl and the man left the money he had just won in the bowl and added a small pile of 50 dollar bills.

        "3! 2! 1! GO!" The crowd screamed again. Hiro pulled his remote revealing a selection of buttons in the middle of the remote. Megabot's smiley face turned around revealing an angry red face. Hiro liked to call it 'Destroy mode.' As the opponent got out the weapons, Megabot dodged every move the opponent tried. As it weaved around the DEATH's legs, the DEATH tried to cut Megabot in half again but it just cut it's own legs off. The whole time, Hiro's expression never changed. He seemed bored.

        Hiro smiled and Bishamon's evil smile disappeared and turned into a half shocked, half angry face. 

        After Hiro gathered the money, a few buff men including Bishamon stomped over to him and pushed him against the wall. You were worried that was going to happen.

        Occasionally, the opponent who lost against Hiro would gang up on him after the fight and beat him up. You knew that because sometimes when he came home late at night, he had bruises, rashes or/and a black eye. He'd tell Aunt Cass that he just tripped and she'd believe him knowing how clumsy he could be at times but you knew Hiro too well to fall for that trick.

        Now you were worried. Every second, the men inched closer to Hiro. You reached into your pocket and took out a long piece of rope. You kept it in there for emergencies. This was an emergency. You ran towards the men and tied their legs together as fast as you could, which was pretty fast.

        'Good thing I went to that camp last summer' you thought. The camp had taught you how to survive in the wilderness, pick out edible plants, find shelter, set a fire, learn morse code, and how to tie knots in two seconds. 

        As soon as you tied the men together, they tried to escape but they tripped over one another and ended up on the floor. Without hesitating, you grabbed Hiro's hand, which was very stiff at first but then relaxed, and ran away from the bot fight. Hiro thanked you and told you that he knew the way. He ran ahead, leading the way through the dark alley but you tripped over a garbage lid. Hiro ran back to you but he was too far away. Just as you were getting up, you looked up and saw a large metal pipe just before it came down hard on your head.

 

There was nothing else.


	4. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> white sheets everywhere

*Normal P.O.V.*

        You're eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the strange lighting. As soon as the blurry lines became clear, you instantly knew that you were in a hospital room. Partly because of the white walls, machines, guest chairs, and strong hospital scent. You didn't remember how you got there but you were just glad you were safe. As you stretched, you noticed that you weren't wearing your own clothes. Instead, you wore a thin white hospital gown. In order to check the square clock beside you, you lifted your head sending a wave of pain through it. "OWW!" You screeched, clutching your head.

        You heard a quiet shuffle behind you and then you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned around and looked into the familiar brown orbs you wanted to see, which were a few inches away. "Hey Hiro."

        Hiro smiled your favorite smile, the one that showed the gap in between his front teeth. He pulled a chair up towards the bed and sat in it. "Hey (Y/N). It's nice to see your eyes again." 

        You tried to sit up but your head throbbed again, making you lie back down. "OWW!" You yelped and reached up to your head. You felt a bandaid like material tied around your head. Hiro scooted closer to you and frowned.

        "Don't move. It's bad for your head." You relaxed again and remembered how your head had been injured. 

        "Hiro?" You whispered.

        He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

        "How did I get here?" You questioned. You really didn't remember anything after you got hit with the metal pipe.

        "After those nasty men hit you, I decided to beat them up. You should have seen me then. I was on fire!" His eyes sparkled as he recalled the event. He got up from his chair and did some karate. "Tadashi taught me some moves a few years ago."  You giggled as you imagined Hiro  try to beat up a gang of grown men. Hiro sat back down in front of you.

        "Then what?" You motioned for him to go on.

        "There was a lot of blood, but I managed to get all four of them." You had never noticed that there were four men. "You were lying on the ground. I checked your head. It was bleeding. I carried you to the hospital. Aunt Cass grounded me for a month-" Hiro listed everything that had happened but you stopped him.

        "Aunt Cass grounded you?" He nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out his winnings.

        "Well, I'm not allowed to do any more robotics for the month or go bot fighting. I also have to work extra hours at the cafe." He counted the money. "But it was so worth it!" You snatched a few 20 dollar bills from him and smiled.

        "You owe me. For saving your life." You smirked as he narrowed his eyes at you. "Thanks. For bringing me here."

        Hiro smiled. "Your welcome. If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead so you owe me." Hiro snatched the 20 dollar bills back and you laughed.

        "Sorry to interrupt you two." A tall nurse opened the door and came in. She had a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. "I just need to see how (Y/N) is feeling." She sat down in one of those chairs that spins around and took out an information paper. She put it on the clipboard. "How are you feeling?"

        "Well,  my head hurts but I don't think it's that bad." You replied. The nurse scribbled on the sheet of paper.

        "Any dizziness, stomach aches, head aches, or confusion?" She asked. You shook your head slowly. "Alright then. I'll have to scan you again later but I'll give you two some privacy for now." She smiled and exited the room.

        You turned to face Hiro again. "Where's Baymax?" You asked.

        "He's charging right now." He motioned to the red luggage in the corner. "Yesterday, GoGo brought him here for me and he ran out of battery again and acted all drunk!" 

        'Yesterday?' You thought to yourself. 'Didn't I spend the whole day with Hiro yesterday?' You cleared your throat. "Didn't I spend the whole day with you yesterday?" You repeated out loud. Hiro shook his head.

        "(Y/N), you've been out for six days." You had no idea. "I stayed here with you the whole time. I was starting to get worried. But then you woke up." He explained.

        "Really? Six days?" You murmured. 

        "Yep." He took a blanket and pillow out of his duffle bag to prove that he spent stayed with you the whole time.

        You got up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." You whispered into his ear.

        "I n-need tt-to brr-eathe!" You released him and he gasped for air. "By the way, your mom and dad left you a note. It's right here." He handed over a small piece of cardstock paper folded in half with "(Y/N)" written on it."Don't worry. I didn't read it."

        You took the paper and opened it revealing a long message written in you mother's hand writing. You read it in your head,  
         
Dear (Y/N),  
         
        How are you? I hope your head is better. Hiro told me everything that happened. Just in case you don't remember, you were on a walk with Hiro to the park and there was a metal pipe hanging from the ceiling. You didn't see it and you hit your head hard on it.   
         
         Your father and I are so sorry that your we can't be with you right now. We had to leave San Fransokyo for a few weeks on a business trip. As soon as you are released from the hospital, go to Hiro's house. I asked Aunt Cass if you could spend the next two weeks there and she agreed.   
          
        The night before your father and I left, I stayed the night with you and Hiro and it was so hard to see my baby girl unconscious in a hospital room. Your father decided to stay at home that night to pack. Hiro took such good care of you. You are very lucky to have a friend like him. He refused to leave you and made sure that the doctors and nurses were treating you well. It was hard for him to sleep knowing that you were passed out so he watched you the whole night. Aunt Cass told me that it was just because he barely sleeps at all. I think he likes you.  
          
        I can't wait to hear your voice again and see you! Call us when you get to Hiro's house. We love you so much!

P.S. Don't tell Hiro that I said all that stuff about him. It's between you and me! :) 

     
     Love,  
        Mom and Dad

 

        "Well, I guess I'm stuck with you until my parents come back from their business trip." You finally said. Hiro was updating Megabot's remote but as soon as you said that, his eyes lit up.

        "YES!!!" He smiled the biggest smile he could. "We can eat gummy bears, play video games, play with Baymax, watch movies..." Hiro went on and on but you weren't listening.

        You smiled as you repeated your mother's words in your head 'I think he likes you.'  

        'I hope so. Wait! What am I thinking? We're just friends.' You mentally scolded yourself. 

        "(Y/N)?" Hiro was poking at you to get your attention. 

        "What?" You fluffed up the one pillow that you had and you laid down flat. You looked up at the ceiling, exhausted.

        He smiled and hugged you again. It was a bit awkward considering that he was lying on you, but you smiled and returned the hug. "I'm just so glad your awake again. It hasn't been the same without you. I don't know what I'd do without you." You believed him.

        Everyday, you'd go the the cafe and hang out with Hiro. You've done that since you met him at age three. You were always there for him. Even though you two were just toddlers, you always had each other's backs. You comforted him when his parents died even though he was unaware of what was happening. 

        "I missed you too." You said as you sat up and hugged him again. You smiled, feeling safe in Hiro's arm. Closing your eyes, you fell asleep as Hiro's warmth surrounded you. 


	5. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when all is covered in darkness

*Narrator P.O.V.*

        (Y/N) and Hiro stayed in the hospital for the rest of the day because (Y/N) was never discharged.

        It was getting dark and the doctors let Hiro stay the night again. They encouraged (Y/N) to get some sleep, saying that she'd be discharged the next morning.

        The door was closed with a little square of light coming from window facing the hall. The light brightened the complete darkness a bit. Hiro, sleeping in his chair, was almost completely covered in his blanket except for his head that poked out and was dangling over the side of the chair. (Y/N) was in her bed, curled up in a ball on her side. She couldn't fall asleep. She just couldn't. 

        (Y/N) was tossing and turning as she tried to fall asleep. Her eyes refused to close and her head was throbbing with pain. She sighed deeply and groaned. (Y/N) looked over at Hiro and smiled as she saw him asleep with his mouth wide open with a bit of drool slipping out. 

*Your P.O.V.*

        "Hiro?" I whispered softly, "You awake?"

        I waited for a few minutes in the dark and listened to the quiet breathing coming from Hiro. A quiet shuffling interrupted the silence and there was a loud groan soon after. His steady breathing became out of rhythm breaths.

        "Yeah." Hiro responded tiredly and rubbed his eyes. The light shone through the window and it helped me be able to see Hiro's silhouette. It was a very lazy silhouette, just like the owner.

        "Hiro, I can't fall asleep. I tried. I did." I replied, trying to be convincing. I cleared my throat and waited for a response.

        I waited in the silence and then heard the sound of a pair of feet getting closer. Hiro was soon standing next to my bed. I was pretty confused but then he got under the covers next to me and sat against the back board. It was a bit awkward but then I felt the warmth and I relaxed. I moved closer to Hiro and laid my head on his stomach. There are no words to describe how good it felt. Hiro put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. I sighed quietly and closed my eyes. 

        "Hiro, I-" I started but he shushed me. I rolled my eyes and pouted.

        "Go to sleep." Hiro whispered sweetly and he looked at me. His eyes sparkled. I never noticed how beautiful his eyes were until then. His dark brown iris' turned to deep dreamy chocolate colored orbs, and there was a sparkle lighting up the black pupils. They were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen in my whole life. I could have stayed like that forever. I loved every moment that I spent with my best friend.

        "(Y/N)." I had never been so happy to hear my name.

        I spoke fast so Hiro couldn't shush me again. "Thank you."

        He smiled, revealing the gap in between his teeth. I never want him to get braces. His teeth match his personality. "That's what friends are for."

        I had lain on Hiro again and my eyelids drooped over my (E/C) eyes. "That's right." I said and sleep came over me.


	6. Discharged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and out we go

*Normal P.O.V.*  
   
      Have you ever woken up because you felt like you were falling or you kicked yourself awake? Well that's how you woke up in the hospital. Your eyelids flung open and you shot straight up to the point where you were sitting up. You breathed heavily and shook your head. Your fingers went to your eyes and they felt that disgusting crispy stuff around your eyes. You rubbed them off and groaned in disgust. It was one of those mornings that you felt hideous. Your hands went up to your head. You were shocked to find that your head didn't hurt at all, but your (H/L) (H/C) hair was tangled in a bunch of knots. You growled as you tried to untangle them.  
          
        A chuckle interrupted you and you turned around with your hands still working on your hair to see Hiro still sitting against the bed's backboard. He smiled his toothy smile which made you smile.  
       
          "Are you alright because it doesn't seem like it." He asked as gestured to your hair. You laughed.  
         
         You put your hands on your hips and spoke sarcastically. "As a matter of fact I don't feel alright. I feel absolutely hideous!" Hiro laughed and you shook your head. "Seriously bro, I do feel hideous."  
          
        "Did you have a nightmare?" He asked and you shook your head.  
          
        "Honestly I don't remember if I had a dream or nightmare last night. How about you?"

        You looked back at Hiro and noticed the dark circles under his eyes. "You didn't sleep?" You frowned. "You need to get more sleep! I really don't know what you do at night but you have to stop."  
          
        Hiro chuckled. "It's no use. Sleep doesn't want anything to do with me." You pouted.  
         
        "Then what were you doing the whole night?" You sat against the backboard next to Hiro,  
          
        He looked up to look like he was thinking. "I was watching you sleep." He admitted and blushed a light shade of pink. You stared at him in disbelief. "I know it seems weird but y-you just... seem like..." He stuttered. You looked him in the eye. "You just look very beautiful when you sleep." He spat out. "You also don't talk when you sleep." He teased. You shook your head.

       "Wow." You looked away when you felt a warm blush lighting up you cheeks. There was a knock at the door and Hiro jumped off the bed into his chair. He picked up a book and flipped to a random page to look like he was reading. You laughed.

        "Come in!" You called out and the door opened revealing the nurse from yesterday. 

        "Hello (Y/N)." She greeted. You smiled. "Today you're going to be discharged but first we need to check on your head again." You nodded and the nurse walked over to your bed. 

(TIME SKIP)

        After the nurse finished checking your head, she said that you were discharged. She left the room and as soon as the door closed, you jumped on the bed and did a little dance. Hiro laughed at you.   
          
        "I finally get to leave this prison!" You whooped quietly so the doctors and nurses outside of your room couldn't hear. Then you paused. "Did I bring anything here?" Hiro shook his head.

        "Nope. But I brought stuff." He stuffed his blanket and pillow into his duffle bag and pulled a little plastic bag out of his hoodie pocket. "Almost forgot." He held up the plastic bag in front of your face. Your face lit up as soon as you saw the colors.   
          
        "Gummy bears!" You tried to snatch the bag and rip it open but Hiro pulled it back. You and Hiro loved gummy bears, but Hiro loved them the most. Usually when you and Hiro hang out, you two would share gummy bears. It meant a lot to you because Hiro never shared gummy bears with anyone but you. If he could, he would eat them all the time but Aunt Cass had a strict rule about gummy bears. He only got them once a week.   
          
        Hiro ripped the back open and dumped a whole bunch of gummy bears into your hand. He took a handful as well and shoved them into his mouth. You laughed and he tried to smile but his mouth was too full of gummy bears. He shoved the gummy bear pack back into his hoodie pocket and slung his duffle bag strap on. "Let's go!" Before you knew it, Hiro was at the door. You smiled and jumped out of the bed and joined him.


	7. TALO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if taylor swift and jennifer lopez had a child

 *Hiro's P.O.V.*

               As soon as we walked out of the hospital, we were greeted by a puddle and a car. Bam! It happened fast. Let's just say that (Y/N) and I ended up getting soaked.

        Lately, there's been strange weather. Probably because of global warming. It's been raining for the past three days non-stop, but the sky was starting to clear up and the clouds were white again, but it was still really wet outside. I can't say that I'm not thankful though. The rain is good for the plants, which were withering away. San Fransokyo is all about sunshine.

         (Y/N) didn't mind that her clothes were drenched. She had changed into her normal clothes when she was discharged. She was now wearing her bright blue pants and a pale yellow t-shirt. On top of that, she had her (F/C) hoodie, which complimented her red converses. (Y/N) doesn't really have a style. She just wears what she thinks is comfortable even if the colors look terrible together. I like her taste in clothing. It matches her personality. Wild, crazy, fun, not afraid what others think, and beautiful. Yes, beautiful. I know that it's weird that I think my best friend is beautiful but I know that I shouldn't lie.

        (Y/N) tried to squeeze the water out of her hair. "What happened?" She asked as she twisted her hair around. Drops of water fell out and splatted onto the sidewalk. She groaned and tried pulling out the wet knots in her hair that she never untangled that morning. 

        "Isn't it obvious?" I said in a half mocking tone and a half teasing tone. She frowned and crossed her arms. I laughed at her strange behavior and she just rolled her eyes at me.

        "Are we heading over to your place now?" She asked. Without waiting for an answer, she started walking towards the direction of the cafe. I pulled her hood to stop her.   
          
        Ever since Tadashi started to pull my hood, I've had a liking for pulling other people's hoods. Mainly, I do it to (Y/N) just because she wears hoodies a lot. Almost as often as me.  
                 
           I turned (Y/N) to face me. "We aren't going back to the cafe yet." (Y/N) raised an eyebrow. I pulled out the cash in my pocket and held it up in her face. "We gotta go find a gift for Aunt Cass' birthday." I pushed her towards the mall.

        "Alright alright! No need to be pushy." She joked. 

• • • • •

 

        We arrived at the mall in less than a minute. We looked around at the colorful stores. Some had neon lights to bring in customers and others had the smell of food, my favorite.   
          
        "So nerd, what do you think we should get her?" (Y/N) asked me. "We could get her some fragrances or new clothes. Girls like that kind of stuff." I grinned and shook my head. (Y/N) was a tomboy so she had no idea what a girl liked. I pulled her through the halls, weaving around mini carts and displays. We finally arrived at the robotics store.  
          
        "I was planning on making her this." I replied and pulled out a blueprint.  
          
        I made it while (Y/N) was in the hospital. It was a computer system that is programmed to help Aunt Cass with the cafe. It can do anything in the cafe. It's basically like a hundred employees in one. Aunt Cass could command it to do something and it would do it. Some examples are cooking, welcoming, cleaning, temperature raising, and fixing machines. I designed it to be able to talk too. I decided to use Tadashi's voice so Aunt Cass could be able to talk to him like she used to before the fire. The computer system would make it feel like Tadashi's still with us. Tadashi used to help out in the cafe a lot and talk to Aunt Cass to keep her entertained. I decided to call my design TALO which stood for Tadashi A Loved One.

        (Y/N) took the blueprint from me and studied it. She understood everything because I had written about it in bulleted fragments. "Wow. You're a really nice nephew." She said, putting down the blueprint. Tears started to flood her eyes. She wiped them away quickly and asked, "Aren't you grounded from robotics?" I nodded.

 

        "That's why your going to build it." I replied. She widened her eyes. "Go buy these parts." I turned over the blueprint revealing a long list of materials. "Here you go!" I said giving her the money and then I pushed her into the store.

*Your P.O.V.*

        I walked around the store. It was like a new world to me. I was never really into robotics but I did help Hiro sometimes with his bots, but I never went robotics shopping. It was weird.  
          
        The store was pretty empty. Other than that, it was pretty dull. The gray paint was faded and there was no sign of any bright colors. I'm pretty sure that I was the brightest and most colorful thing there. There were rows of containers filled with screws, metals, and tools. I had no idea what I was supposed to get. I wandered around the store and looked at the blueprint. 

*Hiro's P.O.V.*

        I sat on the bench outside of the store and waited for a really long time. Soon enough, (Y/N) came out and complained. She didn't know anything, so I had to go inside with her and find the parts. She kept getting really confused. You know what they say, it's hard to teach an old dog new tricks. Just kidding.

(TIME SKIP)

        As soon as we gathered all the materials together, (Y/N) payed with my money because I can't do robotics for a month. I hate being grounded. We went to the food court to grab a bite to eat because it was about noon and (Y/N)'s stomach was growling. She decided to go to a healthy vegetarian restaurant while I decided to eat burgers.

        "Okay. Here's some money." I gave (Y/N) a handful of cash and she thanked me and went to buy her meal. I took some money as well and I ran towards the burger restaurant. I ordered three of their biggest sloppiest burgers and a large soda because I wasn't feeling very hungry. I got back to the table a split second before (Y/N) did. I looked at her meal and saw a salad with croutons, cherry tomatoes, lettuce, cucumbers, and ranch all over it. She also had a fruit smoothie. She frowned at my choice of food. 

        "You know Hiro, if you eat too much fast food, you can die." She said trying to keep her serious expression plastered on her face. She closed her eyes and nodded, agreeing with herself. Then she burst out laughing, which made a few heads turn our direction. "Oh man, it's hard to be serious."

        "Are you done?" I asked frowning. Then I laughed hard. After a few seconds of laughing I interrupted, "Okay. We got to stop." I reached across the table and covered her mouth so she would stop laughing. She narrowed her eyes at me and smiled playfully. 

        "Fine" She laughed.


	8. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aren't we all a little bit awkward?

*Hiro's P.O.V.*     

        The food court was pretty empty. Probably because it was way past lunch time and too early to be dinner. I sat across from (Y/N) in a table for two that was placed beside the bakery. The mouth-watering aroma of baking bread caught our attention so we decided to sit there. (Y/N) had a salad and I had three burgers.

        "So, what are we doing after this?" (Y/N) asked, while poking at a cherry tomato with her plastic fork. "Are we going home?"

        I took a huge bite out of the first burger I had, and sauce dribbled down my chin. I nodded as she laughed. She looked down at her food and looked back at me weirdly. "What?" I managed to say with my mouth full of burger. 

        "Nothing." She shrugged the question off and popped the cherry tomato into her mouth. "Aunt Cass' birthday is in-what? a week?" She stuttered.

        "Yeah." I replied. "TALO should be done by then if you do it right." I teased, knowing that (Y/N) wasn't familiar with robotics. She scrunched up her face and crossed her arms.

        She put her arms back down to her sides and took another bite. "Are we going to have a party of something?" She knew that Aunt Cass hadn't gotten a birthday party for years.

        "Well Aunt Cass isn't very big on the party idea. She prefers just a small gift or nothing at all. She's gonna be surprised." I told (Y/N) and took another big bite of my burger. Once again, sauce dribbled down my chin. (Y/N) laughed and took one of her napkins and reached across the table. She then wiped the sauce off my chin with the napkin.

        "OMG!" We heard a voice shriek. (Y/N) put the napkin down and looked towards the direction that the sound came from. Standing there was a girl our age with curly brown hair that almost reached her waist and it was covered with a tilted bright blue beret. She looked like she was one of those girly girls. I could tell just from her clothes, not to mention the small amount of makeup she put on. She had a plain bright blue shirt and a black skirt reaching her knees. To fight off the cold, she wore a small black jacket with blue designs and to make her taller, she had super tall high heels. Yep, definitely a girly girl.

        (Y/N) rolled her eyes and looked away. She knew that she couldn't ignore this girl so she gave up. She smiled her fake smile where her eyes are big but not squinted. "Hello Sienna." I could tell by the tone of her voice that she hated this girl.

*Your P.O.V.*

     Sienna tucked her hair behind her ears revealing the earrings she had gotten from her super rich dad which said "Sienna." She walked towards our table and stopped when she was almost between Hiro and I. "(Y/N), I didn't know you were dating!" She then stood next to me and whispered into my ear, "And you're boyfriend is so cute!" Hiro's eyes widened and he blushed. I smacked my forehead with my palm and I shook my head constantly.   
          
        "No Sienna. Hiro and I aren't... This isn't..." I tried to clear up the confusion but it just made the situation even more awkward. Hiro closed his eyes quickly.

        "Oh! Well I'm sorry. This is quite embarrassing." She said with her fake French accent. I rolled my eyes. "You two would make the cutest couple though. I mean you guys are like perfect for each other." She twirled her curls with her left hand and waved her free hand through the air as she spoke. I bet that I blushed beet red right then and so did Hiro. "So you're Hiro, right?" She pulled up a chair and sat right next to Hiro. I looked at Hiro and saw that the red was fading.

        "Could you excuse me for a second?" I asked and I left the table. I crossed my arms and walked towards the bathrooms. I tucked my (H/L) (H/C) behind my ears. No doubt, Sienna's hair was so much prettier than mine. I also positively knew that she was flirting with my best friend. I kept walking with my head down until I bumped into something.

        I finally looked up and saw a boy. He was actually pretty cute. He had brown hair, warm brown eyes, and a small amount of freckles that sprinkled his nose. He smiled and it I most likely blushed. He was a bit taller than me.

        "Sorry." I frowned and put my hands back down to my sides.  
          
        The boy smiled, showing his teeth. They were perfect teeth, straight teeth. I wasn't use to that kind of teeth because I hang out with Hiro way too much. "That's alright. My name's Hunter Trask." His voice was just... Wow! He reached his hand out to me.  
          
        I took it and shook it. "I'm (Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N)." I looked at the boy again. He looked familiar somehow. "What school do you go to?" I blurted out curiously. I looked back towards the table and saw that Sienna and Hiro were deep into conversation so I decided to keep talking. I looked back at Hunter. 

        "San Fransokyo High School." He told me. I could tell that he was a bit shy around me. He stuck his hands in his pockets.

        I suddenly became aware of his response and I knew that I should say something. "Really? So do I!" I blurted out excitedly. Man, I've got to stop blurting. "That's why you look so familiar." I told him.

        "Mr. Spurlock?" He asked. I knew the owner of the name well. I nodded. "Could I have your phone number?" He asked.

        "As long as I get yours." I answered. We exchanged phone numbers on small sticky notes that I had in my pocket and we used the pen that Hunter had found in his jacket pocket. 

        My hair fell back into my face and I tucked it behind my ears again. "Well I'll see you at school then."

        He nodded happily. "(Y/N), it was nice bumping into you." He said and his eyes lit up. My cheeks felt super warm. I nodded still lost in his eyes.

        "You too." I smiled. Then I continued walking towards the bathroom.

        I walked into the bathroom and washed my face. I decided to change because my clothes were still soaked from the puddle that had splashed Hiro and I. I went into the a stall and took out the extra clothes I had in my bag. Yes, my bag. I don't call it a purse. A purse is not something I would own. I'm not that kind of person.  
       
        I finished changing and I looked into the big glass mirror. I looked away quickly. I never care about what I look like but I have to say, I looked pretty. I was wearing a thin green plaid jacket, a plain white tank top, black leggings, and I decided to put on my green headband that I never wore.

• • • • 

         
        I quickly got back to the table and Hiro's face lit up when he saw me. Sienna wasn't very happy though. I probably interrupted their conversation. She also noticed that I changed my clothes and she looked pretty jealous, which means that I looked pretty!

 

        "Well it was nice seeing you here." She said as soon as I sat down "And it was nice meeting you Hiro. Toodles!" She waved goodbye and skipped away.

        I looked at Hiro and he was glaring at Sienna. "Sorry." I apologized. "That was Sienna. She's one of the popular girls at my school." I cupped my mouth with my hands and whispered, "She hates me."

        Finally, Hiro looked at me. "Really? It didn't seem like it. It looked like you two were like best friends."

        I stared at him blankly. 'NO' I mouthed while shaking my head. "Well she does act all different around unpopular girls like me when she's trying to flirt." I raised both my eyebrows. Hiro was shocked and he stared at me for a while.

        "Her? Flirt with me? Nooo!" His voice was a bit shaky and I frowned and raised an eyebrow. He probably saw the jealousy in my eyes because he took my hands, looked me in the eyes, and said "(Y/N), I would pick you out of all the other girls anywhere, anytime."


	9. San Fransokyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San Tokyisco

*Normal P.O.V.*       

         "Hiroooooo!" You complained for the hundredth time while pulling your (H/L) hair. A few strands came out in the process and you groaned. You looked back at the blueprint and checked the design again. You were doing everything wrong. "HIRO!"

        Footsteps filled the silence and Hiro walked into the room sipping some coke. He took his other hand out from behind his back revealing a second can of soda. He tossed it to you but you weren't paying attention. It landed on the desk you were working on and rolled off. You frowned. Hiro plopped down onto his beanbag. You spun around in his desk chair. 

        "Hiroooooo!" You repeated again. He finally looked up at you. His eyes went to the can still on the floor. You rolled the chair over to it and picked it up. Carefully, you opened the can and little bubbles formed at the top. You quickly drank them and sighed.

        Hiro got off the beanbag and walked over to you. He looked at the unfinished computer system and then at the blueprint. He drank more soda and pointed to a spot on the blueprint. "You're supposed to put the screw here." You nodded and fixed the hard drive.   
          
        A few sparks flew and the whole model blew up. Because you were frustrated, you pulled on a baby molar tooth. It came out just like that. Blood started to drip from your mouth so you took a tissue and pressurized the spot so the blood would stop. You slammed your head into the desk repeatedly and Hiro stopped you. "(Y/N)!" He got your attention, but you didn't stop the banging. He put down his coke on the desk. He took your shoulders and made you face him "Let's just take a break."

        • • • • •

*Your P.O.V.*

        Hiro brought me for a walk throughout San Fransokyo. Before, I never realized how warm and colorful it was. I was always in a rush or never paying enough attention to notice my surroundings. He took me to his favorite spots. The candy store, the robotics store, the dock, Fred's house, and the amusement park. I took in the smells, sounds, sights, people, and colors. After 14 years, I finally realized how beautiful San Fransokyo was.

        While walking past more stores, Hiro found a vending machine outside and he grinned as he saw the row of gummy bears. He took out two crisp dollar bills and punched in a few numbers. Two bags of bright gummy bears fell into the slot. He grabbed them and beamed at the colorful bag of bears. He tore open a bag and gave me the other. I pulled out a crumpled dollar bill from my hoodie pocket and gave it to Hiro. He gladly took it.

        After half an hour of walking, Hiro and I ended up at the park again. I threw away the empty gummy bear bags in a nearby trash can and walked with Hiro to a meadow. Hiro lay down in the lush grass next to the big oak tree. I joined him except we were about six inches apart. "This is nice." Hiro said. I agreed with him. The sun was shining bright and there was a slight breeze. The sun shining in his messy blob of black hair turned to a medium shade of brown. It was amazing how easily we fell into conversation. We talked until the sun was setting. It was an amazing view. 

        "Come on!" Hiro started climbing the branches of the big oak tree. He was agile as he made his way up to the top. I followed behind him. I consider myself a good climber but I would never be able to beat the speed and skill of Hiro. I reached the top where Hiro was waiting for me while sitting on a fork in the tree. He motioned for me to sit by him so I did. We sat side by side, legs dangling from the branches. We faced the sun. It was the most incredible view I've ever seen. We could see the sun setting behind the water, its light shining on the surface of the water. Then a few fish leaped from the water. 

        I laid my head on Hiro's shoulder. He put an arm around me and brought me in closer. I buried my head in his shoulder and took in the scent. Somewhat like the smell of summer. I yawned. Hiro looked at me, his brown orbs sparkling. "Go to sleep." Hiro said sweetly. I smiled and my eyelids felt heavy. I was sound asleep soon after that.


	10. In the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i guess that we are in ch 5 now

*Normal P.O.V.*

        You had fallen asleep on Hiro's shoulder and he didn't mind at all. He stared at the sunset until the sun was completely gone. Night crept throughout the city, but the city lights prevented the total darkness. The music and talking through town prevented silence. Colorful lights that were mainly red, gold, and blue decorated the shops and buildings. They were visible from your view and so was the large body of water that reflected the city lights. 

        Hiro gently nudged you to wake you up. It worked. Your eyes opened but it was obvious that you were extremely worn out. Your eyebrows were raised high to try to keep your half opened eyes open. You lifted your head off his shoulder and turned and faced him with a small smile.

        "(Y/N), can you climb onto my back." Hiro asked. You were confused but you did as he told you and soon your eyelids were shut again. "Hold on tight." You could still hear him through your sleep so you gripped onto his shoulder tight. Hiro slowly climbed down the tree gracefully, never slipping. When he reached the ground, he wrapped his arms around your legs to prevent you from slipping, which you were already doing. 

        Soon you two had exited the park and entered the busy city. As you passed by a loud radio station, you woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. Hiro noticed but he didn't put you down. He ran through the busy streets with you on his back and you gasped at the beauty of San Fransokyo at night. Lights glimmered, the cable cars seemed magical, the number of people had increased, and with Hiro, nothing had ever felt better. 

        You two had passed by the bakery and you took in the sweet smell of fresh bread being cooked over a toasty fire. You kept sniffing the air over and over until the smell had become old.

        "I would take you somewhere but its way too late and Aunt Cass would most likely file a report to the police." Hiro finally broke the silence between you two. You wrapped your arms around him. You laughed quietly.  
          
        Aunt Cass could get too worried when Hiro didn't come home. When Tadashi was still around, she was less worried but now Hiro didn't have anyone to look after him and to keep him out of trouble.

        You yawned, making a little sound in the process. "It's alright if you fall asleep you know. It's good for you." You nodded even though you knew he couldn't see you.  
          
        You were still on his back so you decided to try to fall asleep. You buried part of your face into his hair and closed your eyes. It worked. Hiro heard your quiet breathing and he smiled to himself. 

        About half an hour later, you and Hiro had finally reached the Lucky Cat Cafe. Hiro stood by the doors at a distance and he peered through the glass windows. Aunt Cass had been pacing back and forth talking to herself, although he couldn't hear what she was saying. In her hand was a jelly-filled donut. 

        "Stress eating." Hiro murmured while rolling his eyes.

        Hiro had pushed the door open with his side and entered. Aunt Cass rushed over to him and laughed as she saw you asleep on Hiro's back, face half buried in his tousled hair. Your arms were wrapped around him, and your (H/L) hair was hanging over his shoulder with a few strands still in your face. Your eyes were closed shut and your cheeks were puffed out a bit. 

        Aunt Cass had let Hiro go without a punishment. "(Y/N) can sleep in Tadashi's bed." she told him.

        He went up to his room still carrying you. He pulled the blankets off and carefully lay you down and pulled the covers up over you. You had turned onto your side so you were comfy. Hiro plopped down on the other side of the bed where he sat reading a book. About ten minutes had passed by and you were pretending to be asleep. Hiro put the book away and kneeled down next to the side of the bed that you were on. He looked at you for a while, making you a bit uncomfortable, but you still pretended you were asleep. You breathed steady breaths at the right time to persuade him. He went real close to your face and kissed your cheek. 

        'HE'S KISSING ME' You happily screamed in your mind. 'Well, sort of. Wait! What am I thinking? We're just friends.' You kept arguing with yourself in your mind. You've had a tiny crush on Hiro for a while but you didn't want to do anything because it could put your friendship in danger. You especially didn't want to get hurt.

        Hiro stood up and went to turn off the lights. He then went to his side of the room and hopped into bed. You heard him shuffle in bed and then there was silence. After a while, light snoring filled the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like me now?!  
> Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter.  
> Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
